coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7414 (30th August 2010)
Plot Hayley and Roy are both feeling nervous as their wedding day dawns. Claire tells Ashley that she's admitted to the police that Sian and Sophie were left in charge of the kids. The Websters are shocked to receive a visit from the police and a social worker. They question Sophie and Sian. Sally's furious with Claire for reporting them. Mary waves Hayley off as she departs for the wedding. Hayley tries to invite her to come along but Becky stops her. Mary fumes. Roy's horrified to learn that he's travelling to the wedding venue on a bus full of rowdy wedding guests. John oversees proceedings as they set off, Mary in pursuit. Natasha's uncomfortable when Nick insists they go shopping for baby clothes. The bus arrives at a railway station. Roy's overjoyed to discover that he's to drive a steam engine the rest of the way. The wedding guests climb aboard, while Hayley and her bridesmaids travel in the rear carriage. Smiling Mary watches the train leave, clutching a vital component. The wedding guests enjoy a ribald sing-song on the train. Sally and Claire shoot evil glares at each other. Hayley, Fiz and Becky notice that they are stationary and Becky sticks her head out of the window. To her horror, she sees that their carriage has become detached from the train and they are stranded. Hayley starts to panic. Liz asks Michelle to return to the Rovers. Michelle insists she will do so on her terms. Claire assures Sophie that she's not told anyone about her kissing Sian. Relieved Sophie becomes tearful. Sally storms over and accuses Claire of hurting Aadi and trying to shift the blame. Claire hits back and blurts out about Sian and Sophie's kiss. Everyone's stunned. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Natasha Blakeman - Rachel Leskovac *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *DC Merrick - Jowanna Rose *Ms Clucus - Jane Cunliffe Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *East Lancs Steam Railway route (including) - Bury Station, train carriages and Rawtenstall Station Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Claire tells Sally about Sophie and Sean's secret after a row breaks out on the way to the Croppers' wedding; Mary plots her revenge on the happy couple; and Natasha spins an increasingly intricate web of lies. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,120,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2010 episodes